Raised By Grimm
by blackout4465
Summary: Welcome to Remnant during the Technological Revolution. Science is starting to beat Religion as new devices and machines make the killing of Grimm safer for humans. The population of the world is beginning to lose faith in the ways of Magic and the practice of training children to face these threats. If only they knew the threat posed by one blonde girl with a Grimm mask. [Hiatus]
1. Introductions

**So let me start this by saying, No, Five Months Later and Everything has Changed are not canceled, just on hiatus until I get some of these Ideas out that have been cluttering my brain. This is one concept that has been lingering in my mind for a few weeks.**

* * *

 **Patch - Three Months Ago**

"For centuries it has been a tradition on the Island of Patch, to once every ten years, sacrifice a newborn child to the Grimm in exchange for protection from the gods..." A man said as he sat beside a fire, occasionally poking the fire with his stick. Across from him, sat a figure wearing a long brown cloak and a dark leather hood. It was tied to the log on which it was currently seated.

"It is a barbaric and ghastly tradition, but one that the council of Vale seem's determined to continue." The man spat as he looked up from the fire, the light from the flames glaring off of his glasses. The figure across from him struggled against it's bindings as it watched the man before it.

"The most recent attempt to sacrifice a child was a resounding failure, with a member of the White Fang stepping in due to the child being a Faunus." The man turned and grabbed a thermos from his side and unscrewed the cup from the top.

"However, seventeen years ago, there was a successful sacrifice." The man said as he took a drink from his cup. There was a long pause while the man enjoyed his drink, the only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire, and the figure struggling against it's bindings.

The man sighed with content as he placed his cup and the thermos down on the ground beside him before turning to the figure before him. "Seventeen years ago, a Faunus child was sacrificed to the Grimm. No one knows what happens when the Grimm take the sacrifice, most simply assume they kill and eat the child on the spot, given that usually the alter is covered in blood at the end of the ritual." The man said as he grabbed a stick and stirred up the flames, causing the figure to flinch away.

"Now most of the time it's a hassle to find a child to sacrifice. Most parents don't want to give up their children. Go figure." The man said sarcastically as he placed the glowing tip of his stick into the dirt by his feet. "But seventeen years ago, it was a fairly easy choice. A young girl, whose mother had abandoned her at birth, and left her with a broken hearted and alcoholic father. I like to think that the people of Patch thought that they were doing the child a kindness by killing it."

The figure in the hood shook violently as it tried to escape it's bindings, growls and hisses coming from under the hood. The man turned to the figure with a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I bring up some bad memories?" He asked without a hint of empathy.

"The child was taken to the alter, and left there over night, as per tradition. By morning, the crying had stopped, and the child was gone, never to be seen again." The man said as he stood and walked around the fire so that he was right before the hooded figure. "That is, until tonight." The man said as he pulled down the figures hood.

As the hood slid away, a smooth but dirty tanned skin became visible, with large fangs becoming visible as the figure opened it's mouth to snap at the man. Atop the figures head was a mane of thick and matted blonde and black hair, and two jet black ears on top of her head. Yep, a 'her'. She had a line of bright read trailing from under each eye, down to her jaw before turning 90 degrees and moving towards her ears. Her eyes were black with a red iris, and a black slit moving vertically.

The man took a step back to admire the young girl before him. He stared down at the girl with a look of pity. "Yang Xiao Long... You've been gone from the human eye for far too long." The man said as he knelt down before the girl, who was still growling and snapping at the man. "For the last seventeen years, you have been living amongst the Grimm of Patch." He said as he reached down into his jacket to retrieve a scroll of paper.

Yang glared up at the unfamiliar man and snarled.

"I think it's time we brought you back to civilization." The man said as he waved a hand over the paper causing it to glow. After a few moments a voice could be heard through the scroll. "Yes, hello to you as well Professor Ozpin. It's Bartholomew. I have the girl."

* * *

 **Vale - Three Months Ago**

Ruby sat on the end of her bed tying the final laces on her boot, allowing her right leg to dangle off the edge. She was staying in a local hotel after leaving her fathers home. Turns out having a beer bottle thrown at your head for fifteen years, and being blamed for your mothers death had a tendency to wear on one's nerves. Her rough life had spawned one hell of a semblance though.

One may think that super speed would be enough to dodge anything thrown at you, but no. Ruby's life had to take it one step further and give her the healing factor that has kept her alive through more of Taiyang's drunken rampages than she can count. No matter what wound was inflicted on her, she healed within moments, and severe wounds healed in under an hour.

 _"Your just like that super hero from all those old, Pre-Great war comics! What was his name again? The Badger? The Beaver? He had those claws..."_ Her uncle used to say to her when she was little.

'Uncle Qrow.' Ruby paused as she allowed her leg to slide off the bed. Her Uncle had been called away on a mission three months ago, and he had yet to make any contact with her, or any of the hunter associations. Although her life had been hard growing up, Qrow had always been around to help when Taiyang got out of control. Yet, this time, when her father finally crossed the line between rude old man and monster, her uncle was nowhere to be found.

Ruby let her eyes wander over to the desk where she had Crescent Rose disassembled for cleaning. Throwing on a stern scowl she shot over to the desk and in the blink of an eye, Crescent Rose went from a neatly organized pile of scraps, to one of the largest and most deadly weapons on all of Remnant.

Ruby had made it while attending Signal, and once she graduated her first set of classes, she left her father's house and moved to Vale. She was planning to help local law enforcement until the school year started back up again.

With a swift movement of her hand, Ruby spun her Scythe around and clipped it onto the plate on her back, allowing her shoulder length hair to be pinned down as she pulled on her cloak, the last thing she had to remember her mother by.

"Well, it's noon, might as well go introduce myself." Ruby said as she watched a police car squeal by, chasing down a car with guys shooting back at the cops. With one powerful kick from her legs, Ruby was gone, and the window to the room, shattered with only the briefest of sounds.

* * *

 **Atlas - Three Months Ago**

Weiss walked quickly down the corridor of the White Castle as she made her way to her room. Trailing behind her on a chain was one of her slaves. A rather pathetic looking bear Faunus that seemed to have lived a long life and was more than ready for it to end.

Rounding the corner, Weiss's eyes fell upon the open door to her room. Edging forward carefully, Weiss reached the door and slammed it open.

The intruder jumped with a startled squeal as she dove and hid under Weiss's bed. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she stalked over to her bed, letting the chain holding the Faunus fall to the ground. Kneeling down, Weiss glared at the figure hiding under her bed.

"How dare you!" She shouted as she reached under her bed and grabbed the figure by its hair. With a sharp yelp of pain, the figure was dragged out from under the bed and dropped on the floor.

"I didn't do it!" Blake shouted as she covered her face with her arms, expecting to be hit.

"What have I told you?!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed a book from her bed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!" She shouted as she smacked Blake over the head with the book.

"Not to read! Slaves aren't supposed to read!" Blake shouted back as she tried to block a second hit.

"No!" Weiss stated as she drew back and aimed the cover of the book at Blake's face. "I said you could read..." Weiss said as she shoved the cover into Blake's face. "But not smut!"

'Ninja's of Love: Part VII - Heart of the Shogun'

"It's not smut!" Blake protested as she snatched the book away and slid it under the bed. "It's just some... Heavy romance?" Blake stated as she looked around the room with an uncertain glance.

"That's still smut!" Weiss shouted as she pointed a finger at the taller girl. "If it goes beyond kissing, it's smut! I didn't teach you how to read behind my father's back so you could get off while reading this trash!"

Blake climbed to her knees and bowed her head to the floor. "I know Mistress. ( **NO! Not that kind of Mistress! Get your damn minds out of the gutter.** ) I am sorry for going behind your back and continuing to read those books! Please forgive me!" She pleaded.

Weiss glared down at Blake and crossed her arms over her chest. After a few moments of watching the Faunus girl shaking at her feet, Weiss sighed.

"Fine, get up." She commanded.

Blake quickly got to her feet and looked down at Weiss. "Thank you Mistress! I-" Se began before Weiss cut her off.

"Ah,ah,ah!" She said as she placed a finger over Blake's mouth. "You are not forgiven. There will be a punishment for continuing to read these books, as well as being in my room while I was not."

"But we share the same room." Blake said in her defense. She glanced around the room and saw a clear line of where her room started, and Weiss's ended. That's not to say that the heiress to the larges Dust company in the world allowed a corner of the room to be filthy looking while the rest was clean. However, Weiss's portion of the room consisted of numerous pieces of white furniture, and several paintings depicting landscapes around their home country.

Blake's part of the room on the other hand, consisted of a simple white bed, a dresser, and a shelf. The shelf had a few books on it, but whenever Weiss's parents asked about them, Weiss simply told them that she had run out of space on her shelf, so she was using her slaves space.

Weiss stopped for a moment and glanced over at Blake's bed in the corner of the room, then back to Blake. "You raise a valid point, but I still don't like you being in here alone."

"So I need an escort, even in my own room?" Blake asked as she frowned.

"You may be the head slave Blake, but your still a slave. I am doing you an immense courtesy by even remembering, let alone calling you, by your given name." Weiss scolded as she narrowed her eyes. "You are given the privilege of a good bed, and the right to call on me when I am busy. If any other slaves tried that they'd be shot."

"I know that this title is a blessing, and I am thankful that you sought it right to appoint me to this position. I just don't understand why I can not also learn to read and do so publicly." Blake stated as her frown deepened.

"You know why you can't read in public." Weiss said as she turned and placed Blake's book on her nightstand. "You were born a Faunus, that means that you are less than me, who is a human. We humans, invented the language, and have the right to decide who can and cannot read it." Weiss finished with a light smile.

Blake gave her a flat look. "That is the dumbest reasoning that I have ever heard." She said with an annoyed tone.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Careful with your tone, lest you forget who your talking to. And though I agree, I do not know a real reason for it. That is just what my father used to say to me when I asked."

 _*Shunk*_

There was a sickening and loud sound from behind the girls, causing them to spin around to face the door. The bear Faunus that Weiss had forgotten when she entered the room, had obtained a knife from somewhere, and had gotten closer to the heiress than either of them would have liked.

The only thing stopping him from moving now however, was a blade protruding from the center of his chest. There was a dripping sound as some flecks of blood dripped from the sword. With a quick jerk, the blade vanished back into the man, allowing the corpse to fall to the floor.

Behind the man was Weiss elder sister, Winter. Her blade was dripping blood as she glared down at Weiss.

"This trash could have caused you some serious harm, all because you got distracted by your pets ability to read." She hissed as she took a step towards the girls, causing Blake to cringe away in fear. "I think that she was distracting you so that he could hurt you." Winter said as she raised her sword and pointed it at Blake's neck.

 _*Clang*_

Weiss had drawn her own blade and used it to knock Winter's to the side. Weiss glared up to meet Winter's as she spoke. "I have my doubts that she could plan this with a Faunus that just arrived here, and even if she had, it is not your place to accuse or execute one of my personal slaves." She said calmly.

Winter continued to glare at Weiss for a few seconds following the statement before lowing her sword and placing it at her hip.

"Very well little sister, but be wary, the White Fang have been quite vocal as of late. I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked you while you were traveling." Winter said as she turned and left the room.

There was a quite pause that fell over the room as the dead mans blood began to soak into the carpet.

"You are going to be traveling soon Mistress?" Blake asked from her place behind her.

Weiss watched the door for a few more seconds before nodding. "Yes, in one week we will set out on a trip to Beacon Academy." Weiss said as she turned to Blake. "We shall both be attending the school in the fall, so pack your bags, I'll explain the rest on the trip."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - One Week Ago**

Ozpin stood at the top of his tower, looking out at the vast expanse that was the grounds to his prestigious academy. Within the week, the entire courtyard would be filled with new and returning students. The forest below would be full of children trying to prove themselves, and the mountains would be covered in lights from the students finding the temporary dorms unacceptable.

He smiled as he brought a gloved hand to his chin and stroked a small grey beard. The old archmage had run this school for the better part of the last three decades, with only the occasional incident caused by the students visiting the nearby capital.

That isn't to say there wasn't ever any deaths. Far from it in fact, they lost an average of ten students a year. Most turn a blind eye to this though, as he does run the most successful combat academy in the world. It was just simple logic that not every one of the children that was sent his way would make it. It's not as if the staff didn't work to the best of their abilities to keep the students alive though, the Grimm just did a better job of killing them sometimes.

The Grimm...

A species of absolute malice and hatred, spawned from the deepest and darkest parts of the underworld, and brought to this world a millennia ago by a dark wizard who sought to rule over Remnant as the high queen. When they first arrived, humanity had no idea how to combat them. Common swords were ineffective, and enchanted weapons were hard to come by unless you were a hero, or knew a mage.

It was only by the power of the great wizard Merlin, and his four maidens that the dark witch Salem was defeated and cast into the underworld. Unfortunately, the scars she inflicted on the world have yet to heal, and the beast the she summoned have remained here, despite the best efforts of the hunters of this world to destroy them. For every beast that humanity sends back to the pit, two more take its place. The Grimm are the most dangerous and evil creatures on the planet. Nothing could survive alone with them.

...

...

...

At least that is what the old archmage had thought. Until one of his oldest and most trusted friends had contacted him about a Faunus girl that he had found living with a large pack of Ursa in the mountains of Patch. After a brief study of the girl, Glynda had discovered the girl to be the daughter of some of his previous students. Poor girl had been sacrificed as an infant to the Grimm in a barbaric ritual that the people of the island believed would keep the Grimm away.

Stupid fools all of them.

The girl had been believed dead for seventeen years, succeeded only by her drunk of a father, missing mother, and elder sister Ruby, last of which would be attending his school this year. Bart had found the girl in the Ursa den, but when he had gone in to rescue her, she deliberately alerted the Grimm, then aided them in trying to kill him. Bart said that killing that pack while trying not to hurt the girl was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Even claimed that the girl had the power to break the mountain walls with just a punch.

Now Yang Xiao Long was staying at his school, and was due to start with the rest of the students in one week.

...

...

...

Provided Peter and Glynda could catch her. She still couldn't read or write, but Ozpin was insistent that she start this year, so she was set to join the other at initiation. The main issue, Yang was already in the forest. She had broken free of the school last month and escaped into the forest. Peter and Bart made sure she hadn't left the forest, but with her back among Grimm, and being hostile to humans, it is important that she be reigned in before the year begins.

Ozpin let out a light chuckle as he puled his staff to him from the other side of the room.

"This is going to be an interesting year." He said as he walked towards the door to the stairs. "Now if only someone could design a mana efficient way to move up and down with ease." He sighed as he began to descend the numerous flights of stairs.

* * *

 **I'm really glad I got this idea out of my head and onto 'paper'. Hard to focus on work when I keep thinking of new things to put the RWBY characters through. You may have noticed a few things here that don't follow canon logic, aside from... well, most of it. I was mainly speaking of slavery, and age changes.**

 **Ruby Rose - 19**

 **Weiss Schnee - 17**

 **Blake Belladonna - 17**

 **Yang Xiao Long - 17**

 **Beyond the minor age changes, another alteration I made, was Blake was never a member of the White Fang, and has been living as a Schnee family slave since birth.**

 **Leave me a review telling me if you liked the concept. These chapters won't be that long, but I will try to make them interesting.**


	2. Day before Initiation

**The reception that this concept received was a little lack luster compared to what I expected it to be, but I feel that may have been more the fault of my writing than the concept.**

 **No questions have been asked so far that I can answer, so I will attempt to make this chapter a might more interesting.**

 **I don't own RWBY, or any of it's affiliated characters.**

* * *

 **Vale - Morning of First Day of School - Ruby POV**

'Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...'

The same thought constantly played over in my mind as I watched the deal going on in the building below me through the scope of Crescent Rose. A fat and disgusting looking pig of a man was sitting at a table devouring a leg of turkey, while those around him somehow managed to hold down their lunch.

"Disgusting." I stated, looking to the small girl at my side.

"..." Was all I got in return, save for the nod the girl gave.

"Come on Neo, I know you can talk. I've heard you talking to Roman before." I said, causing Neo to look up and me and stick out her tongue and point down to the fat man.

I chuckled slightly before looking back through my scope. The man was the head of a local Mafia family in Vale, and if I could bring him down, it would allow his son Junior to rise to the top, cementing my boss as the head of Vale's underground. Only problem was, this man was notorious for his betrayals.

Roman and I had done a few favors for the man, and in exchange, he was to sign his forces over to Roman for one of his upcoming schemes. Roman wanted to give the man a chance to honor their deal. Something about the 'honor among thieves' or some other foolish notion.

"The boss is a fool if he thinks that tub of lard is going to give us his support like he promised." I said as I relaxed my shoulder and moved my scope to the other side of the table.

Roman was standing their, flanked on one side by Junior, and on the other, Juniors twin body guards. I never bothered to learn their names, seeing as how the three of us had nothing in common, save for a love of combat skirts.

Roman had a frown on his face as he spoke to the man, taking a puff of his cigar before blowing the smoke across the table. I was told to take Neo and wait on the top of the building across from where the meeting was to take place. Roman said that if the man refused to pay his debts, he would learn the hard way how Roman took care of business. A simple hand signal was what I was told to wait for. A flick of the wrist and the man would have a new hole in his head.

"Feel like talking yet?" I asked as I looked down at Neo. The girl puffed out her cheeks and turned away from me while hunching her shoulders. Made me laugh a little bit. "Come on, your not still mad at me for accepting Ozpin's offer to attend Beacon are you?" I asked as I shoved her a little, causing her to fall forward onto the ground.

The girl scrambled to her feet with a look of rage on her face as she glared at me.

"Don't be like that. Roman wanted me to take it. Something about his employer needing someone on the inside." I said as I shoved her again. Taking a moment to glance through my scope again, I noticed that the negotiations had started to go sour. The fat pig had stood from his seat and was using one arm to support himself on the table, while the other was pointed at Roman in an accusatory manner.

I could see Romans lips moving even without the scope, and knew exactly what was said.

'It would appear that our business here is concluded.' With that, Roman gave a sharp tug on his right glove's cuff.

A smile crept onto my face as I saw the signal and pulled the trigger. I never was a fan of silencers, sure they made it easier to assassinate people in a city, but there was something far more satisfying about hearing the resounding bang that followed a round leaving the barrel.

I was grinning as the mans corpse was sent sprawling across the floor, his guards drawing their weapons, only to be put down instantly by the twins.

"You do good work, Red" I heard as I moved my hand to my ear.

"That was so worth the wait." I purred as I saw Roman turn to look through the shattered window, giving me a thumbs up. "That thing was disgusting to look at."

"All the more reason to have him removed." Roman said as he walked over and pulled the mans wallet from his pocket. He took the Lien cards from it, before tossing it back down to the corpse. I could just hear him as he turned to Junior. "Have his body left somewhere in the forest. I don't need the cops poking their noses into this."

I turned to see Neo smiling as she watched Roman walk out of the building.

"Time to go see what the boss wants." I said as I collapsed Crescent Rose and hooked her on my back. I placed a hand on Neo's shoulder and nodded for her to use her powers. I felt the world shift and compress for a nauseating second before Neo and I were standing before Roman.

I watched as Roman pulled a cigar from his pocket and placed it in his mouth before snapping his fingers, causing a small flame to appear on his thumb. He held the flame to the cigar as he took a few quick puffs before shaking his hand to put out the flame. Roman turned to me with a smile.

"So hows our favorite student doing tonight? Excited for your first day of school?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Haha." I said as I pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it with my own fire spell. "Keep laughing Roman. Now Neo's too mad to even speak to me."

"Like she said much before." Roman said as he patted Neo on the head, earning a glare from the small girl. "Sadly, Neo's opinion in this situation doesn't amount to much. My employer needs a mole at Beacon, and your the perfect age."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Will this employer pay up? Or am I going to have to waste more ammo on trash." I hissed as I glared at Roman. "Sniper ammo isn't cheap you know."

Roman chuckled as he tossed me a gold Lien card tied to our off shore accounts. "Relax, this woman paid in full up front. 350,000,000 Lien."

My jaw wen't slack, causing the cigar I had resting in my mouth fall to the ground with a quiet thud. "350,000,000..." I repeated dumbfounded.

Roman grinned as he watched me stare at the card. "Yes, 350,000,000. So what do you say?" He asked as Neo stepped over to stand beside him.

I paused for a moment before a grin adorned my face and I looked up into Roman's eyes.

"When do we start?"

* * *

 **There won't be too many 'POV' sections in this story, I just couldn't think of a better way to write Ruby's part.**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"Look here Glynda!" Peter shouted as he crouched down over a patch of dirt. "Tracks!" He said as he tossed his gun over his shoulder.

Glynda turned to look at the ground where Peter was examining and saw several paw print indicating Beowolves.

"So what now then? We've been tracking her for a week! Initiation is tomorrow!" Glynda hissed as she turned and slapped a branch aside with her crop. "Some master tracker. Can't even find one girl in this tiny forest."

Peter chuckled. "This is hardly any ordinary girl Glynda. This child was raised by the Grimm! She thinks like them, acts like them, shares the same animosity towards humans as them!" Peter said as he ran his hands across the ground. "It's fascinating to even think about!"

Glynda scowled as she used her crop to flick dirt at Peter. "And yet, despite knowing how to track the very creatures she acts like, you can't find her."

"Au contraire." Peter said as he pointed across the clearing. "She was here recently. She encountered a pack of Beowolves here!" Peter said as he dashed across the grass to the edge of the clearing. "Thinking she was a normal Faunus they attacked her!" He continued as he dashed forward and rolled to a stop in the center. "After a brief squabble, she challenged the Alpha to a battle!" This time he leapt to a stop right before Glynda, causing the woman to fall backwards in surprise. "After a good fight, she won and killed the Alpha, then took control of the pack!"

Glynda pushed her glasses back up to her eyes as she glared up at Peter. "So what then? Where are they now?" She hissed.

Peter took a triumphant pose as he pointed to the cliff in the distance. "A pack is far easier to track than a lone straggler. The pack took her back to the nest."

Glynda frowned. "The nest huh? If she's already made it there then we'll need the whole staff to get her out."

Peter shook his head. "These tracks are fresh. Even if they ran at their top speed they wouldn't reach the nest until dusk. Send Oz a message that we have found her trail, but shall require a few 'assets' to capture her again."

"What kind of 'assets' Peter?" A voice from above asked. Peter and Glynda's heads snapped up to find the source of the voice, only to see a massive eagle descending from the skies. As the majestic creature landed they saw the face of Arch-mage Ozpin riding on it's back.

"Ah, Headmaster! Just the man I needed to speak to!" Peter said happily as he collected his weapon and holstered it on his back.

Ozpin nodded. "Good to see you again as well Peter. Now then, You require additional aid to retrieve miss Xiao-Long?" Ozpin asked.

"Sir, I do not believe that we should call her by that name. Not after he willingly gave he up for sacrifice." Glynda said as she stepped between the two men.

Ozpin nodded. "An understandable complaint. However, we need to have a name for her. We cannot simply call her the Grimm girl as the public does."

"What about 'Yang'? You know, her name?" Glynda asked.

"Ahem!" Peter shouted as he shoved Glynda to the side. "As fun as this argument is, there is still the rather pressing matter of catching the girl." He continued as he turned to look Ozpin in the eye.

Ozpin smirked and motioned for Peter to continue.

"Now then. We shall require five eagles, one for each rider. I shall go, along with Glynda, Branwen, Bart and, Peach." Peter said as he pointed to the cliffs. "If we leave within the hour, we can catch the pack before they get to the nest."

Ozpin raised a brow. "You include Branwen but not me?" He asked.

Peter paused before looking back to Ozpin. "I had assumed that you had more important things to attend to sir. The new students are arriving soon, I thought that you would be greeting them as you do every year."

Ozpin shook his head as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "They will not arrive until near dusk, I have plenty of time to assist in the hunt."

"And what if she does reach the nest? What then?" Glynda asked as she got up from the ground, brushing dirt off her dress. "Even with the full might of the staff we can't fight 'King'."

The smile dropped from Ozpin's face as he glanced down at Glynda. "We shall just have to make certain that she never makes it to the nest then." As Ozpin finished his sentence he raised his staff into the air and slammed the blunt end down into the dirt. As the wood met dirt a large shockwave erupted out and a light green beam shot into the sky. The beam climbed higher and higher until it hit an invisible barrier and began to spread out across the forest.

Peter and Glynda watched as the green light quickly surrounded the Emerald Forest, encasing it in a green dome.

"There, that should hold her and the pack in the forest for the next few hours." Ozpin said as he pulled his staff from the ground. "Contact the staff and inform them that they shall need to use teleportation runes to enter the forest."

Peter nodded his head and turned to a scroll of paper in his hand. Moments later it erupted into blue and green fire as the face of Oobleck appeared.

Glynda turned to Ozpin while Peter and Bart exchanged information. "What makes this girl so important that you'd risk allowing her into our school?" She asked.

Ozpin smiled slightly as he retrieved a flask from his robes. "She is a Faunus Glynda, but not just any normal Faunus. She is a Grimm Faunus. As you well know given who your son is, a Grimm Faunus is extremely rare, as unlike other Faunus who can be born from having a family member that is a Faunus, to be born a Grimm Faunus your mother would have needed to have intercourse with the Grimm itself."

Glynda scowled as she looked away from Ozpin. "I am well aware of how a Grimm Faunus can be created, but I want to know why we're sending the whole staff after one girl. What make's Yang so important?"

Ozpin chuckled. "All of our students are important Glynda. Miss Xiao-Long though, she holds a dangerous power being half Grimm. The more negative emotion she creates, the stronger she becomes. I can't allow for another Grimm Faunus to join 'King' in the nest."

Glynda frowned and turned to look towards the cliff with the entrance to the Nest. "You fear what will happen if King gains another intelligent follower."

Ozpin nodded as his expression turned sour. "King having two Faunus on his side is dangerous enough. I cannot allow his power to grow any farther." He said as he turned and began to walk towards his eagle.

Peter turned from his scroll and saw Ozpin walking towards the eagle and shouted to him.

"The staff have begun to move sir! Branwen swears she will be captured within the hour!"

Ozpin laughed as he climbed atop the massive bird.

"I shall hold him to it! After all, this is his niece he's hunting."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Weiss's heels clicked along the floor as she strolled down the corridor beside the mess hall. Through the windows she could see dozens of students enjoying the morning feast. She and Blake had arrived a few days earlier in the week and was staying in the small castle east of Vale that her family used as a summer home. She could hear Blake following behind her as the wheels from her luggage bounced over the small separations in the tiles.

"You know, you could have left your bag with our staff." Weiss said as she looked over her shoulder.

Blake nodded her head as she kept pace. "Sorry mistress. I did not believe they would carry it as they would with yours."

Weiss shook her head as she turned back to the front. "If I told them to they would have. The constant sound of the wheels on the tiles is getting on my nerves." She complained.

After a moment she stopped hearing it as they turned the corner. She glanced down at the floor and saw that the tiles hadn't changed, then turned to look back at Blake. She had lifted the large suit case and was now carrying it in her arms.

Weiss frowned. "That suitcase has everything you own. You're not going to be able to carry that for the rest of the day."

Blake shook her head. "It's not that heavy Mistress. If the noise from the wheels is bothering you I can manage this." She said with a smile.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Put it on the ground and pull it." She commanded.

Blake's smile faltered as she gave Weiss a confused look. "Mistress?"

"NOW!" Weiss snapped as she stamped her heel on the ground.

Blake let out a startled yelp and dropped the bag down onto it's wheels.

"I can't have you exhausted before we are assigned to our rooms. I refuse to carry you if you run out of steam." Weiss grumbled as she spun on her heel and started to walk.

As Blake began to follow her down the hall, an explosion went off ahead of them. Blake snapped into action and leapt in front of Weiss with Gambol Shroud out in a defensive stance.

A large man with short orange hair and silver plate armor was sent tumbling across the floor before crashing through the wall on the far side of the hall. Weiss reached for Myrtenaster before she heard a loud laughing and a tall boy with shaggy orange hair ran around the corner.

The boy was wearing black dress pants that were tucked into a pair of white combat boots and a pink belt with a heart on the buckle. He had a pink waist cape attached to his belt, with a white blouse over his torso. The sleeves on the blouse ran down to his elbow where there was a few inches gap before a pair of finger-less pink gloves started. There was a small amount of silver armor covering his torso, topped with a black vest with a hammer insignia on the back. He carried a massive pink hammer over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Did you see how far he flew Rena? I knocked him through a wall!" The man shouted as he was jumping up and down excitedly.

"North!" A feminine voice shouted from around the corner.

Blake and Weiss watched as a short girl with long black hair came into view from behind the wall. She collapsed with her hands on her knees and began to pant rapidly as she glared at the boy.

She was a short girl, about as tall as Weiss without her heels. She was wearing white dress pants that cut off half way down her shin with a tear that gave off the impression that something had been chewing on the ends of each leg. She had a pair of black shoes worn only by the monks of the south Vacuian mountains. She had a tight fitting dark green tailcoat that was buttoned diagonally across her chest, with gold and black trimmings that cut off just past the shoulder with a stripe of pink. She had a black under shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbow. Her long black hair was tied back into two long braids, with a long stripe of magenta running down the left braid. As she turned to look down the hall at Blake and Weiss, Blake notice that she had pale pink eyes with black vertical slits and green scales on each cheek, running back down towards her neck. She also noticed a small collar hidden by the collar of the girls coat.

She frowned as she saw the two before turning back to glare at the taller boy.

"North! You can't just beat up everybody who you don't like!" She scolded.

Blake got a better look at North as he turned to look at her and Weiss. He had light orange peach fuzz on his chin, and a pair of bight blue eyes hidden behind his shoulder length shaggy orange hair. He turned to look back down at the girl with a frown.

"He groped you! He had it coming!" North shouted before he grabbed his hammer with both hands and spun around to face the hole in the wall. "Matter a fact, I think I'm gonna break his legs for touching what's mine."

Blake and Weiss watched as North jumped through the hole in the wall before turning to the girl he had left behind.

Rena Sighed before waving goodbye to the two and following North through the hole. "North wait! Don't kill him!"

Weiss and Blake watched the two with confused expressions before Blake placed Gambol Shroud on her back and turned to look at Weiss.

"Are you hurt Mistress?" She asked.

Weiss blinked a few times as she stared at the hole in the wall where North and Rena had just entered. "Y-yes. Er, no! No, I'm not hurt." Weiss stammered as she turned to face Blake.

Blake turned as another crash could be heard and a cloud of dust drifted out through the hole. With her enhanced hearing Blake could hear Rena yelling at North to stop. "What a weird school." She said as she walked past Weiss to collect the bag she dropped when she jumped in front of Weiss.

Weiss smiled as she heard another crash. "That's exactly why I chose this place over Atlas Academy."

"Nope! We're friends now!"

Blake and Weiss turned again and saw Ruby dragging some poor blonde by by the hood of his jacket.

"Your gonna be my first friend at Beacon!" Ruby cheered with a sickening amount of happiness in her voice.

The boy seemed to have just given up and allowed himself to be dragged where ever she was going. He had a faint smile on his face as the two vanished around the corner.

Blake had a blank look on her face as she turned to Weiss.

"A VERY weird school."

* * *

 **So! This chapter took longer than I thought it would to write. It's going to take me some time to get a feel for writing a story that uses RWBY's weaponry, but is based in a time of magic over science. Crescent Rose and the other weapons mostly use gears and shape metal to change forms, so I figure they could exist in a medieval era, but scrolls and airships will need to be replaced. I've already reverted scrolls back to literal scrolls of paper that use magic to communicate, but I'm not sure what to do for the rest of the tech in the show.**

 **Be taking a bit of a hiatus to figure it out.**

* * *

 **CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Nora Valkyrie North Valkyrie**

 **Lie Ren Lie Rena**

 **Qrow Branwen was never a teacher at signal, instead taught at Beacon, but taught Ruby to wield the scythe on the side.**

 **Ruby, due to her abusive upbringing and running into childhood friend 'Neo', joins Roman's crew and becomes the group assassin.**

 **Ren, or Rena, is a Faunus and slave to North.**

 **All Faunus slaves wear Collars, Blake included.**

 **Ruby and Yang do not know of each other's existences.**


End file.
